


video games

by warsena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, czy to kwaratanna au czy nie, kto by się spodziewał, tak to ona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Kuroo i Kenma siedzą w domu.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	video games

**Author's Note:**

> 34h kwarantanny zamkniętej: napisałam kuroken kwarantanna au.  
> To także pierwszy ff z haikyuu, jaki napisałam od może 3 lub 4 lat, więc może być nieco OOC, ale postaram się nad tym popracować. Nie widziałam też haikyuu od 4 lat, żadnego rozdziału czy odcinka, więc-- TO TEŻ MOŻE SPRAWIĆ, ŻE MOGĄ BYĆ LEKKO OOC...

_Kissing in the blue dark_   
_Playing pool and wild darts_   
_Video games_

Kiedy jego telefon zaczął wibrować, Kenma mimowolnie podskoczył do góry, od razu zatrzymując swoją grę i zerkając krótko w stronę czatu, który miał wyciągnięty na drugim monitorze. Podniósł telefon z biurka i zamrugał, z trudem skupiając wzrok na literkach.

" _Podejdź do drzwi_ " przeczytał i mimowolnie uniósł brwi, od razu zsuwając ze swojej głowy słuchawki. Tak, jak przewidział, sekundę później rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, a Kenma mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi, śledząc czat wzrokiem i przyglądając się dziesiątkom przewijających się naklejkom i informacjom, że trwa to już od paru dobrych minut.

 _Huh._ Nie spodziewał się nikogo — oczywiście, nikt si ę nie spodziewał nikogo. Nie w takiej sytuacji, gdzie nawet rodzice Kenmy dali mu wyjątkowo spokój z nieustannym " _odwiedź nas_ " i kazali mu siedzieć w domu.

Rozważał przez moment, czy nie mógłby być to Hinata; był ostatnio w Ameryce, ale Kenma nie spodziewał się, że byłby w stanie wrócić tak wcześnie, ba, w ogóle zdecydowałby się wrócić, skoro największe epicentrum tego wszystkiego obejmowało aktualnie jedynie Azję.

Dźwięk dzwonka się znowu rozległ, a on oderwał wzrok od komentarzy, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie czytał ich już od paru dobrych chwil.

— Zaraz wracam — mruknął półgłosem i zsunął się z krzesła.

Wsunął dłonie w kieszenie swojej bluzy i przygarbiony ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pokoju.

Przymknął za sobą drzwi, gdy wyszedł z salonu i otworzył pierwsze z drzwi, przyglądając się swojemu gościowi zza drugich, zrobionych z jedynie z siatki, które latem odganiały robactwo; teraz poczuł, jak uderza go powiew chłodu i zapach deszczu, a z drugiej strony wpatruję się w niego para znajomych, bursztynowych oczu.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał, przyglądając mu się zza siatki.

Kuroo był w swojej kurtce, a włosy miał przyklapnięte od deszczu; w lewej dłoni trzymał czarną torbę.

— Wpuść mnie — odpowiedział od razu Kuroo, a gdy Kenma nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi, lekko stuknął palcami w siatkę. — Kenma, sterczę tutaj od dziesięciu minut--

— Powinieneś być w swoim mieszkaniu — odpowiedział chłodno, ale sięgnął w stronę siatki, otwierając ją. — Nie tutaj.

— Z trójką innych osób? Jestem z tobą bezpieczniejszy, niż z--

— Ja nie jestem bezpieczny z tobą — uciął go Kenma, ale odsunął się, pozwalając, żeby Kuroo wsunął się do środka. — Przyjechałeś tutaj pociągiem? — zapytał nieco sceptycznie, a gdy Kuroo pokiwał głową, mimowolnie westchnął. — Idź się umyć. I rzuć ubrania do prania — dodał, przyglądając się, jak Kuroo odpina swój płaszcz.

— Dzięki za troskę — burknął Kuroo, a Kenma jedynie pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę salonu.

— To moja praca — odpowiedział jedynie, a Kuroo westchnął głęboko.

Zasunął za sobą drzwi, a potem podszedł do biurka. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, odkładając słuchawki na ziemię i przez moment przyglądał się czatowi; dziesiątki wiadomości przemknęło przed jego oczami, pytając gdzie był i po co.

— Słyszycie mnie? — zapytał półgłosem, przyglądając się ekranowi. Gdy zobaczył falę potwierdzeń, pokiwał powoli głową i przysunął się bliżej biurka, przenosząc wzrok na drugi monitor. — Dobra. Przez pogodę mamy problemy z zasięgiem — powiedział pod nosem. — Muszę kończyć.

Czat zalała od razu masa wiadomości, pełnych stwierdzeń, że kłamie, że _czemu_ i zasięg wcale zły nie jest; Kenma jedynie westchnął, przesuwając po tym wzrokiem.

— Myjcie ręce i siedźcie w domu — mruknął beznamiętnie, a potem odłączył stream.

Westchnął głęboko i przechylił się na krześle, udając sam przed sobą, że nie myśli o niczym konkretnym, mimo że już układał sobie w głowie wszystkie najbliższe dni.

Nie spodziewał się raczej, że Kuroo tutaj przyjedzie, nawet jeżeli wydawało się to w tym momencie bardzo oczywiste — Bokuto wrócił do swojego rodzinnego domu od razu, gdy zamknęli jego uniwersytet, tak perspektywa, że Kuroo byłby w stanie wytrzymać nie wiadomo ile czasu z pozostałą trójką swoich współlokatorów, była nieco nielogiczna. Kenma nieco oczekiwał, że wróci do swoich rodziców, ale z drugiej strony, pewnie powinien też wziąć pod uwagę samego siebie.

No, trudno. Nie było co teraz się tym szczególnie przejmować.

///

— Idę streamować — mruknął, wychylając się do przodu, z dłonią opartą na przesuwanych drzwiach do swojej sypialni.

Kuroo uniósł wzrok znad swoich książek i pokiwał powoli głową.

— Okej.

— Jeżeli będziesz coś chciał, napisz — dodał, a Kuroo znowu przytaknął.

— Dobra.

I wrócił do przepisywania czegoś z podręcznika.

Przez moment, Kenma przypatrywał mu się po prostu, nim w końcu wydał z siebie ciche _huh_ i wyszedł z pokoju, ruszając do salonu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a potem związał włosy gumką, pozwalając, żeby parę kosmyków włosów spadło na jego twarz i wyprostował się, załączając wszystko na swoje miejsce.

Nie chciało mu się dzisiaj specjalnie nic robić, ale wszyscy uznawali za _dobre,_ że Kenma "promuje" niewychodzenie z domu; nawet jeżeli robił to, od kiedy tylko pamiętał. Starał się teraz przynajmniej co dwa dni siadać przed swoim komputerem, załączać jakąś grę, czy tak, jak dzisiaj — po prostu siedzieć tak z godzinę czy półtorej, czytając czat i odpowiadając na różne pytania, czy dyskutując o jakiś rzeczach, które nawet nie był pewien, czy szczególnie go obchodzą.

Z drugiej strony, nawet jeżeli Kuroo tutaj był, Kenma w tej chwili nie miał zbyt dużo do roboty. Kuroo spędzał dużo czasu, ucząc się — a po pięciu minutach słuchania na temat chorób wrodzonych u różnych ras psów, Kenmie odechciało się w ogóle na niego patrzeć.

Wystarczyło ledwie paręnaście minut, żeby dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi zalali jego czat; większość wiadomości była po japońsku, ale Kenmie zawsze przed oczami przewijało się sporo po chińsku, koreańsku, hiszpańsku i angielsku, co zawsze minimalnie go wytrącało z równowagi. Zawsze go to też nieco dziwiło — nie czuł się jakkolwiek _światowy,_ nawet jeżeli według wielu osób, miał niesamowicie dużo fanów w każdym zakątku świata.

Zaczęło się normalnie; ludzie zaczęli go wypytywać o której wstał, co jadł, co planuje robić do końca dnia, jak się czuję i inne bzdury, na które Kenma odpowiadał, nawet dużo o tym nie myśląc. Kiedyś, nie lubił robić takich rzeczy — teraz miał wrażenie, że włącza mu się jakiś automatyczny tryb, kiedy odpowiadał na te wszystkie pytania bez żadnego zastanowienia, bo pojawiały się _zawsze._

Po paru minutach zaczęły się już gorsze; ludzie znowu zaczęli go wypytywać o sprawy biznesowe, na co odpowiadać nie mógł, a potem, Kenma nagle się wyprostował, odczytując jedno z pytań na czacie.

Dotknął przydużej koszulki, którą miał na sobie i zacisnął lekko wargi.

— To moja koszulka — odpowiedział luźno, odrzucając kosmyki włosów za uszy i przenosząc wzrok na drugi monitor, przyglądając się, jak rosną kolejne słupki, a parę kolejnych osób wysyła mu pieniądze. — Lubię większe koszulki.

To była koszulka Kuroo, a Kenma po prostu nie pomyślał; po prostu złapał pierwszą lepszą rzecz z szafy, nie myśląc dużo o tym, że Kuroo wsadził tam swoją torbę z rzeczami. No, to nie tak, że Kuroo ktokolwiek _znał_ ; Kenma od początku uznał, że nieszczególnie odpowiednie byłoby wciąganie go w takie rzeczy. Zresztą, to było nieistotne — Kenma nie lubił pokazywać nikogo.

Przeczytał kolejną wiadomość, która przyszła do niego wraz z pokaźną sumą dolarów i zassał dolną wargę.

— Nie, nie jestem sam — odpowiedział niechętnie, zakładając włosy za uszy. — Wiem o siedzeniu w domu — odpowiedział z lekką irytacją, widząc kolejny komentarz na czacie. — Mój przyjaciel zostaje ze mną do końca tego, bo nie ma gdzie zostać...

Zamknął usta, nawet niepewny, czemu o tym mówi.

Starał się raczej trzymać swoje prywatne życie z dala od publicznego; nikt nie wiedział o nim nic, chyba że chodziło w tym momencie o Hinatę. Gdy Kenma w końcu zdecydował się nieco pomóc mu finansowo z jego życiem sportowym, dużo osób o tym mówiło; na zewnątrz wypłynęły jakieś ich stare zdjęcia i aż zbyt wiele osób dowiedziało się, że Kenma w czasie liceum był całkiem w ten sport zaangażowany, a sam Hinata to jego stary, dobry przyjaciel.

Gdy zaczynał, minimalnie drażniło go, gdy ludzie znaleźli, gdzie jest jego rodzinne miasto; już wtedy zdecydował, że nie będzie o swoim prywatnym życiu mówić więcej, niż musi, bo pod koniec dnia jakoś szczególnie to go nie obchodziło. Kenma streamował już bardziej hobbistycznie, niż cokolwiek innego, większość zarabiając turniejach e-sportowców, tak w tej chwili nie musiał absolutnie przejmować się tym, jak "istotne" było posiadanie jakiejkolwiek relacji ze swoimi widzami.

Czasami potrafił się wciągnąć w typowe śledzenie forów; przeglądał strony, które o nim mówiły, które teoretyzowały na temat jego życia publicznego. Duża część jego fanów zaliczała się do grup młodych dziewczyn — Kenmę czasami to drażniło, ale tak czy tak nie wychodził już często z domu, na konwentach i tak nie bywał, a gdy musiał już się gdzieś pokazać, ludzie nadal dziwnie rzadko go rozpoznawali, zbyt przyzwyczajeni do jego związanych włosów i w miarę energiczniejszych odruchów, jak zawsze, gdy grał w coś ciekawszego.

Przechylił się w lewo, przyglądając się, jak przez czat przesuwają się różne pytania i naklejki; skrzywił się, czytając parę z nich. Kiedy zobaczył imię Hinaty, przysunął się bliżej, kręcąc powoli głową.

— Shouyou jest nadal w Ameryce — odpowiedział nieco znudzonym głosem. Nie lubił tego nieustannie tłumaczyć; ludzie widzieli Hinatę jedynie parę razy u Kenmy na streamach, a byli aż zbyt zaangażowani o wypytywanie o niego. — Sprawdźcie jego konta, wstawiał dzisiaj zdjęcia...

Po kolejnej fali wiadomości Kenma jedynie westchnął, lekko mrużąc oczy.

— Nie wiem, czy zawody się odbędą — odpowiedział znudzonym głosem, czytając wiadomości pytające o zawodach, na których Kenma zazwyczaj się pojawiał. — Powiedzą nam w tej samej chwili co wam... Hinata jest w Ameryce — powtórzył nieco zniecierpliwionym głosem.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy ludzie naprawdę go słuchali.

Odpowiedział jeszcze na parę pytań, nim w końcu ucichł, czytając jedynie setki wiadomości które w większości dotyczyło tego, kto jest akurat u Kenmy. Nigdy raczej o tym nie wspominał, więc ludzie chyba czuli się już całkiem swobodnie w sprawie teoretyzowania na temat jego życia i relacji; gdy przeczytał jakieś wiadomości na temat swojej niedomniemanej dziewczyny, mimowolnie przewrócił oczami.

— Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? — zapytał półgłosem. Poczekał chwilę i znowu spojrzał na czat, czytając parę powtarzających się pytań. — Ta, jak wyjdzie, to zagram... I nie, nie wiem, kiedy Haki wróci do nagrywania, jest pewnie nadal u swojej rodziny... Nie, nie znam go--

Urwał i przysunął się bliżej ekranu, nagle zatrzymując myszką czat i odczytując jedną z wiadomości.

Odetchnął mimowolnie z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył, że jedynie coś źle przeczytał. No tak, niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek pytał o Kuroo; jasne, jego drużyna na uniwersytecie radziła sobie całkiem nieźle i przyjaźnił się z Bokuto, o których było słychać _dużo,_ gdy zaczynał się sezon, ale niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek coś o Kuroo wiedział.

Może już po prostu był zmęczony.

— Okej — mruknął i odsunął się nieco od ekranu. — Muszę kończyć, więc dobranoc...

Poczekał jeszcze, aż czat sie znowu przewinie i przeleciał wzrokiem po setkach smutnych buziek i życzeń na dobry sen, a potem skinął głową w stronę ekranu i rozłączył stream.

///

Wsunął się pomiędzy jego ramiona, opierając się na klatce piersiowej Kuroo i usiadł wygodniej, kładąc się na nim w połowie, ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoją konsolę. Kuroo, chyba się tego spodziewając, odłożył swój telefon na pościel i od razu objął Kenme w pasie, przytulając się do niego ściśle.

— Wiesz, czasami tęsknie za liceum — mruknął, wtulając swoją twarz we włosy Kenmy. —Kiedy mogliśmy tak siedzieć całe weekendy...

Kenma jedynie zacisnął nieznacznie wargi, starając się o tym nie myśleć.

Liceum było teraz dla niego jedynie dziwnym, rozmytym wspomnieniem; myśl o tym, co robili razem w Nekomie, sprawiała, że chciało mu się śmiać, a każde zdjęcie, jakie widział, powodowało u niego mimowolny odruch wymiotny. Kochał i doceniał ten czas, nawet jeżeli z drugiej strony, niesamowicie go nienawidził.

Rozumiał, czemu Kuroo jednak za tym tęsknił. Czasami odlatywał myślami do chwil, kiedy byli mali i siedzieli całymi dniami w pokoju Kenmy, przechodząc nową grę, którą kupili mu jego rodzice; wszystko było dziwnie prostsze, nawet jeżeli Kenma nigdy nie chciałby do tamtego czasu wrócić.

Kiedy Kuroo pocałował jego włosy, Kenma mimowolnie zatrzymał swoją grę.

— Tetsu — powiedział miękko i uniósł głowę do góry, patrząc w oczy Kuroo.

Kuroo pocałował jego czoło, a potem odsunął się, nadal z lewą dłonią wsuniętą w jego włosy.

— Zarazisz mnie — odpowiedział znudzonym głosem Kenma, czując, jak Kuroo delikatnie przesuwa palcami pomiędzy jego włosami.

— Jestem zdrowy — odpowiedział jedynie Kuroo, ale puścił jego włosy i luźno opuścił swoją dłoń, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem Kenmie. — Pewnie zdrowszy od ciebie — dodał, a Kenma jedynie odwrócił wzrok w bok.

Odłożył swoją konsolę na łóżko, a potem wysunął się z dłoni Kuroo, siadając przed nim, tak, żeby mogli na siebie spojrzeć.

— Kiedy wracasz do szkoły?

— Już chcesz się mnie pozbyć? — Kiedy Kenma zacisnął jedynie nieznacznie wargi, Kuroo uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. — Na razie mamy wolny jeszcze tydzień. Potem? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zobaczymy.

Kenma pokiwał powoli głową, spuszczając wzrok w dół i myśląc o tym.

Nikt nie był pewny, kiedy będzie na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania — i to nie tak, że Kenmę to jakkolwiek obchodziło, _ba,_ całkiem pasowało mu, że nie musiał nawet wychodzić z domu. Zakupy i tak zamawiał do domu, a żyć równie dobrze mógł na nieustannych gotowcach; niewychodzenie z domu było w tym momencie dla niego darem, nawet jeżeli takie osoby jak Kuroo miały nieco gorzej.

Przez moment, Kenma myślał o tych dziesiątkach zadań, przy których Kuroo ślęczał całe popołudnie; jego oczy były już zaczerwienione od zmęczenia, a on był wyraźnie bez żadnej energii.

— Nie jesteś chory? — zapytał, a Kuroo nieznacznie przymknął oczy.

— Dałbym radę tyle czasu ukrywać, że nie jestem?

W odpowiedzi na to Kenma jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

— Nie mogę zachorować — mruknął jedynie, patrząc mu w oczy.

— I tak nie wychodzisz z domu — odpowiedział na to Kuroo. — Zmienisz jedynie lokalizację na szpital — zażartował, a Kenma przewrócił oczami.

Kuroo zaśmiał się głupio, dziwnie zadowolony z tego komentarza i przysunął się nieco do Kenmy, kładąc dłonie po jego bokach.

— Jestem zdrowy — powtórzył po raz kolejny, a Kenma jedynie pokiwał powoli głową.

Kiedy Kuroo pocałował go, zamknął oczy i wychylił się w jego stronę, otwierając nieznacznie usta. Trwali tak chwilę, niedługą, ale wystarczającą, żeby Kenma poczuł, jak cały ciężar tego dnia, który wisiał nad nim, te cholerne wiadomości, których nawet nie chciał czytać, wyparowuje.

W pewnym momencie Kuroo odsunął się, a Kenma mimowolnie odetchnął głęboko.

— Idź się wykąpać — mruknął łagodnie Kuroo, a Kenma zacisnął nieznacznie wargi, otwierając powoli oczy.

Kuroo wpatrywał się w niego zza półprzymkniętych powiek, z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach.

///

— Co? — burknął nieco rozdrażniony, obserwując, jak kolejny przeciwnik pada na ziemię. — Nie, nie mam dziewczyny--

Urwał, kiedy ktoś wyskoczył nagle na niego zza ściany, ale po bezproblemowym poradzeniu sobie z nim, znowu spojrzał nieco zgubiony na czat, odczytując kolejną wiadomość. Zatrzymał nagle grę, przysuwając się bliżej do czatu i z lekką irytacją odczytując parę wiadomości.

— Znudziło mi się to — mruknął, wyłączając grę, niekoniecznie przejęty, że był w połowie rozgrywki, którą wygrywał. — W co mam teraz pograć?

Przesunął wzrokiem po kolejnych wiadomościach i powstrzymał się od grymasu, gdy zobaczył, jak większość osób kompletnie ignoruje jego pytanie. Poczuł ssanie w środku i mimowolnie oparł się o oparcie krzesła, odwracając wzrok od czatu.

— Nie wiem, o co chodzi — odpowiedział chłodno, poprawiając bluzę tak, żeby nie widać było jego szyi. — Nie, to-- _nie_ — burknął jedynie, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. — Pytałem, w co mam teraz zagrać — dodał nieco chłodniej, pilnując, żeby nie widać było jego szyi.

Miał ochotę po prostu się rozłączyć; to byłoby jednak naprawdę, _naprawdę głupie._

///

Przekręcił się na drugi bok, a dłonie Kuroo przesunęły się po jego ramionach. Kiedy Kenma poprawił się na poduszce, przesuwając się bardziej w górę, zauważył, że oczy Kuroo są już otwarte; zacisnął nieco wargi, przez moment się w nie wpatrując.

— Która godzina?

Jego głos zabrzmiał w ciszy, jaka panowała w całym domu dziwnie; głośniej, wyraźniej, prawie drażniąco. Kuroo zamrugał, wpatrując się w niego, a potem uniósł wzrok do góry i odnalazł w pokoju elektryczny zegarek.

— Dziesięć po dziewiątej — odpowiedział, a Kenma zamknął znowu oczy.

— Wcześnie.

— Mój wykładowca wysłał mi materiały — powiedział cicho Kuroo, a jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty. — Muszę wstać.

Kenma jedynie przytaknął pod nosem, nie otwierając oczu.

Po chwili poczuł, jak dłonie Kuroo powoli się z niego zsuwają, a sam Kuroo siada na łóżku; pokręcił się po nim moment, aż w końcu Kenma poczuł, jak pochyla się znowu nad nim, delikatnie całując go w czubek nosa. Kiedy Kenma jedynie nieznacznie zmarszczył nos, Kuroo znowu go pocałował, tym razem w lewy policzek; oparł dłoń obok twarzy Kenmy, naciskając na jego poduszkę, a potem pocałował go w kącik ust.

Poczuł, jak Kuroo odgarnia jego głowy, nim w końcu delikatnie pocałował go w usta, ledwie dotykając jego warg. Kenma jedynie westchnął, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami i złapał jego nadgarstek w swoją dłoń; i kiedy Kuroo pocałował go poraz kolejny, nieznacznie się uniósł, ale tylko na moment, a potem znowu opadł na poduszkę i jęknął głęboko.

— Miałeś iść się uczyć — burknął, kiedy Kuroo zostawił jego usta w spokoju. — Chcę spać, Kuroo--

— Dobranoc — przerwał mu ten i pocałował go ostatni raz, a Kenma poczuł, jak Kuroo zsuwa się z materaca. — Obudzić cię potem?

Kenma przewrócił się na bok, przecierając swoje usta wierzchem dłoni.

— O dwunastej — burknął zaspany.

Poczuł, jak Kuroo poprawia koc, pod którym wcześniej leżeli oboje i naciągnął go bardziej na siebie, ukrywając się pod nim całkowicie.

— Okej.

///

Przechylił się do tyłu, z nieznacznym uśmiechem na ustach przyglądając się wielkiemu, złotemu napisowi "WINNER", który rozświetlił cały jego ekran.

Grał już od dobrych paru godzin; był nieco tym wszystkim znudzony, ale nie miał też za bardzo co robić, skoro Kuroo ślęczał nad książkami. Był to jeden z tych streamów, gdzie Kenma praktycznie ani razu nie otworzył ust, mimo setek pytań, które nieustannie przewijały się po całym czacie.

Kiedy usłyszał lekkie stuknięcie, ściągnął z głowy słuchawki i odwrócił się w bok, w stronę drzwi salonu. Kuroo stał w nich z krzyżowanymi ramionami, patrząc na niego z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. " _Skończyłem_ ", powiedział bezgłośnie, a Kenma pokiwał powoli głową.

Zaczynał mieć już dosyć tej gry, więc było dobrze, dobrze.

— Kończę już — rzucił cicho, a Kuroo jedynie pokiwał głową, opierając się o ścianę. Kenma odwrócił się w stronę ekranu i spojrzał na czat, ignorując paręnaście pytań na temat tego, z kim jest. — To była dobra gra — powiedział nieco beznamiętnie, nieszczególnie myśląc nad tym, co mówi. — Jutro zaczniemy nieco później, jeszcze nie wiem o której... Więc tak, kończę — mruknął, słysząc, że Kuroo podchodzi bliżej.

Wyłączył grę i zwrócił się twarzą w jego stronę, a Kuroo uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, patrząc na niego.

— Wolny?

Pokiwał głową.

— Tak.

Kenma uniósł się do góry, a Kuroo od razu delikatnie złapał go pod ramieniem, nachylając się, żeby pocałować jego czoło; i kiedy Kenma wstał całkowicie, pocałował go w usta, obejmując dłońmi.

///

— Powinieneś wziąć sobie kota.

Kenma uniósł wzrok znad swojej konsoli i spojrzał na Kuroo, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy.

— Teraz?

Przez moment, Kuroo milczał, wpatrując się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— No, nie _teraz-teraz..._ — mruknął w końcu. — Ale jakoś... wiesz, po tym wszystkim. Masz własny dom, możesz mieć koty — uznał, a Kenma jedynie uniósł wargi, wracając do swojej gry. — Nam nie pozwalają mieć w mieszkaniu-- mówiłem ci, że Bokuto próbował wziąć papugę? — zapytał nagle, a Kenma od razu pokiwał głową, co chyba większego znaczenia nie miało. — Nie wiem, jak chciał to wymyślić, serio...

Telefon Kenmy zadzwonił po raz może setny tego wieczora i oboje spojrzeli w jego stronę.

— Może powinieneś odebrać? — zapytał Kuroo, a Kenma jedynie pokręcił głową.

— Nikt istotny do mnie nie dzwoni o tej porze...

Najpewniej byli to jego rodzice — Kenma nie był najlepszy w rozmowach przez telefon, ale wszyscy zdawali się też tego konkretnie nie rozumieć. Kiedy Kuroo jedynie uniósł brwi do góry, Kenma westchnął i odłożył swoją konsolę, przysuwając się do niego nieznacznie.

— Kiedy otwierają uczelnie?

Kuroo uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Już chcesz się mnie pozbyć?

— Tak — odpowiedział beznamiętnie Kenma, a potem nieznacznie przymknął oczy, wpatrując się w niego. — Przeszkadzasz mi w pracy — dodał, a Kuroo jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Przeszkadzam ci w graniu? — zapytał lekko rozbawionym głosem.

— Tak — zadecydował Kenma, a Kuroo jedynie przewrócił oczami.

Przysunął się bliżej i pocałował Kenmę, a ten jedynie przechylił nieco głowę w bok; poczuł, jak Kuroo powoli dotyka jego włosów, a potem rozwiązuje je, zaczepiając gumkę Kenmy o swój nadgarstek, a potem wsuwa swoje palce pomiędzy jego włosy.

Zostali tak przez chwilę, a Kenma przestał myśleć o wszystkim, kompletnie się już wyłączając. Było późno, a jedyne, czego chciał on, to po prostu iść spać.

Telefon znowu zadzwonił, a Kenma ugryzł się w język.

— Odbierz to — burknął cicho Kuroo, odsuwając się od niego, a Kenma jedynie westchnął niechętnie i mu przytaknął.

Zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do szafki, nieszczególnie chętnie sięgając po swoją komórkę; zamrugał, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do setek powiadomień, które zalały od razu cały jego ekran.

Kiedy w końcu przeczytał pierwszą lepszą z rzędu, poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Odczytał drugą i sztywno zaczął wracać do łóżka; opadł na nie, siadając obok Kuroo, który przyglądał mu się przez cały ten czas z nieznacznym zaciekawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Kuroo--

Nieco drżącą dłonią, przysunął mu pod nos swój telefon. Kuroo zmrużył oczy, moment przyglądając się telefonowi, nim w końcu przeleciał wzrokiem po wiadomości i odetchnął głęboko.

— _Och._

///

— Nikt cię nie rozpoznał.

Kuroo wisiał nad jego głową jak sęp, wpatrując się w jego telefon, w każdym momencie czekając, aż jego imię, nazwisko czy zdjęcie wyskoczy na ekranie; zamiast tego, przewinęło się jedynie dziesiątki podobnych zrzutów, na każdym, gdzie Kenma podnosi się do góry ze swojego krzesła, a nad nim ktoś się pochyla; i widać tylko kawałek jego ciemnych włosów i twarzy do nosa, a potem jak całuje Kenmę w czoło.

Nie było widać reszty, bo Kenma odsunął się od kamery, ale po ruchu jego ciała i dłoniach, które trafiły na jego plecy, było dosyć oczywiste, co się stało; i oczywiście, jego widzowie nie byli _durni._ Kenma był pewny, że zaprzeczą, że już za parę dni usiądzie przed kamerą i opowie jakąś głupotę, którą wymuszą na nim wszystkie osoby, które decydowały o jego całym życiu biznesowym.

Prawda była taka, że nikt oszukać się nie da, a do końca swojego życia Kenma będzie o to wypytywany, męczony, a setki osób będą teoretyzować na ten temat za jego plecami.

Z jakiegoś powodu, Kuroo był tym o wiele bardziej przejęty, niż sam Kenma.

— Ale--

— Shouyou do mnie napisał, z kim się spotykam — uciął go od razu Kenma. — Nikt cię nie rozpoznał — powtórzył pewnie, a Kuroo delikatnie zacisnął wargi.

— Hinata nigdy nie był zbyt błyskotliwy...

Kenma przez moment chciał zaprotestować, ale w końcu jedynie pokręcił powoli głową, czytając kolejną wiadomość. Było różnie; niektóre osoby mówiły paskudne rzeczy, inne, wręcz przeciwnie — znajdował to praktycznie drażniące, jak duża grupa osób była wyraźnie zawiedziona, że "chłopak w bluzie" nie był _Hinatą._

Widząc, jak Kuroo nieco się nad nim nachyla, od razu przesunął je do góry, upewniając się, że Tetsu ich nie zobaczy.

— Moja mama nawet cię nie rozpoznała — powiedział cierpko, przeglądając kolejne komentarze. — Więc nikt raczej nie ogarnie, że to ty.

Kuroo przykucnął, zaglądając mu w oczy.

— Twoi rodzice to widzieli?

— Cała moja rodzina to widziała — odpowiedział obojętnie, odkładając telefon na biurko. Kiedy spojrzał na Kuroo i zobaczył troskę w jego oczach, westchnął mimowolnie. — Moja rodzina jest teraz najmniej istotna.

— Kenma, to twoi--

— Moja rodzina mnie nie utrzymuje — uciął go od razu, nawet o tym nie myśląc. — Istotniejsze są media i biznes...

To nie tak, że Kenma kiedykolwiek przesadnie interesował się tym, co może o nim pomyśleć jego rodzina. Reakcji spodziewał się różnych i bez większego zaskoczenia, przewidział wszystkie — nawet dokładnie to, jak zmieszana będzie jego mama, wysyłając mu pięćdziesiąt tysięcy wiadomości, pełne żalu, wsparcia i wszystkiego, co tylko mogła poczuć.

Nie było to jednak szczególnie istotne. Kenmę obchodziły inne rzeczy — jego kanał, jego firma, jego akcje, jego sponsorzy, jego drużyna, _wszystko,_ co dotyczyło jego życia publicznego. Przez moment pomyślał o wiadomości, którą dostał rano od swojego menadżera i poczuł, jak mu się kręci w głowie; była jedyną osobą w jego życiu, która o Kuroo wiedziała wcześniej, ale zdecydowanie nie pomogło to w złagodzeniu tego, co stało się teraz.

Zsunął się z fotela i usiadł na ziemi, naprzeciwko Kuroo, który przyglądał mu się badawczo.

— Najwyżej stracę paręnaście tysięcy — odpowiedział beznamiętnie, wsuwając się w ramiona Kuroo. — Trudno — mruknął i zamknął oczy, wtulając swoją twarz w jego sweter.

Może i tak było i lepiej.

— Przepraszam.

— Przestań — mruknął jedynie Kenma, wtulając twarz nieco mocniej. — Nie mówmy już o tym.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakkolwiek to idk kurde jest kwaratana au czy coś, to bardziej skupiłam się na tym, co mam wrażenie że bardzo dużo ludzi w internecie się mierzy; wpierdalanie się w związki, i mówię specyficznie o osobach, które nie chcą być otwarte ze swoimi związkami. Siedząc już od paru w phandomie (Phil i Dan), widziałam bardzo dużo nacisku na nich, bo otwarci ze swoimi relacjami nie byli — czuję po prostu, że Kenma czułby pewną frustrację w tą stronę, kiedy dużo osób zakładałoby jego relacje. Nie powiedziałby też nic, a przy tym, czuł minimalną ulgę, kiedy wszystko by się skończyło, nawet jeżeli byłoby to nieco skomplikowaną sytuacją.  
> Anyway nie wiem już nawet, czy to co mówię ma jakiś sens, niedotleniona jestem, lol. To pierwszy ff z rzędu "zamknęli mnie w domu, odpierdala mi", pewnie nie ostatni.


End file.
